Playdate
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: Murdock thinks he's good with kids. B.A. just wants to play some football. And the war begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

Murdock was too excited to sleep very much. He knew he'd need his sleep, but it was still hard to do so. He felt like a kid waiting for Christmas. He stopped short of bouncing on B.A.'s bed, though. After all, he knew that the other man would likely kill him if he even tried it. Still, he was eager to begin the day.

One of the other staff had asked for the day off. Murdock, eager to return to the center where they'd so nicely humiliated Lynch before, was happy to fill the vacancy. And so he was waiting for B.A. to wake up.

B.A. was awake; the presence of Murdock in his room was enough to wake anyone up. The man's energy filled the room like none other. After all the B.S. with Lynch, Hannibal had ordered Face to go back with Sosa to D.C. for a few days to make sure things were quiet and see what he could find out… which left Murdock on his own in the penthouse apartment that the con man had recently acquired, which made him nervous about leaving him there alone. So he had talked… or rather conned B.A. into spending some time there, since he had been so impressed by the place to begin with. Now the Sergeant was regretting it no matter how comfortable the guest room bed was, "I'mma wake Fool." He grumbled and waved Murdock off, "Go get me some breakfast or somethin'." He eyed his alarm clock and groaned, he would've had fifteen more minutes.

"Right-o!" Murdock said cheerfully, disappearing from the room. He returned about five or ten minutes later, tray of food balanced on one hand, pot of tea in the other. A carton of milk was on the tray, beside a plate of toasted waffles. "Here you are, chap!" he poured himself some tea and started nibbling on a waffle.

B.A. was sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes when his friend burst back into the room quicker than he thought he would, "Damn. That was fast…" He ate happily, amused at the idea that he was eating breakfast in bed, which was a luxury he'd never had unless wounded, "Gimme ten minutes and then we can get goin'." He assured Murdock, before grabbing some clothes and moving down the hall to the guest bathroom to get ready for the day. Exactly ten minutes later he was as promised ready to go, "You ready Crazy Man?" He questioned, twirling the keys to his van around his index finger.

"Ready!" Murdock replied, slipping on his bomber jacket. He patted down the pockets, frowned, then smiled when he produced the apartment keys and locked up behind them. In his other inner pocket was a wallet with some cash for lunch or emergencies, and some telephone numbers scribbled down on a piece of paper.

It didn't take them long to get to the Center, but it seemed like forever in B.A.'s eyes. Being alone with Murdock wasn't exactly high on his list of fun things to do, the guy tended to get bored quickly and find annoying ways to keep himself entertained. But it hadn't been as bad of a car ride as he originally thought it was going to be and he didn't even end up having to yell at the Captain. The second both of them entered the Center a group of kids rushed towards them, fighting for their attention asking why Murdock was there, seeing as it hadn't been the first time he had accompanied B.A. probably more like the third maybe fourth.

Murdock grinned at the kids rushing towards him, spread his arms and zoomed through them like a plane. Laughing, they began to chase him down the hallway away from the main doors.

"Am I clear for landing?" He asked of the kids behind him.

B.A. folded his arms and watched with some amusement and some small level of envy. Sure the kids liked him, but they seemed to gravitate quicker to Murdock when he came to help… he understood why and appreciated it, but still it in a small way bothered him.

"Yes! Yes!" The kids chanted, amused.

"Land that plane Cap'n we got to learn some new plays today, we got a big game comin' up this Friday with the center 'cross town." B.A. reminded them, "How's the arm today Michael?"

One of the older kids turned and looked at B.A. and flexed his throwing arm, "Real good! Been practicing hard. Promise." He said with a grin.

"." Murdock 'landed' and promptly took a bow. Some of the younger ones applauded. "Now. If you can only envoke that reaction in your parents after the game, we'll be good to go." he rubbed his hands together. "Should we head up to the field first?"

The kids grinned, one of the youngest wrapping herself around Murdock's leg, "I wanna fly too!" She protested.

B.A. chuckled and bent down removing the girl from Murdock's leg, "Come on Connie, you can help Murdock and I coach. You can fly later." He assured her before placing her back on her own feet.  
"Bah. Football is for boys. I'm notta boy."

"Alright, torment away kid." He mused and motioned her back towards Murdock, "And sure, you got somethin' in mind Crazy Man?"

"All kids should know how to play football." Murdock shook his head. "Not just boys. In fact it's better if girls learn to play too because then you'll get big and strong." he made big muscles with his arms. "Bet you'll get taller too."

Connie frowned, "Barbie is strong and she don't play football. She's a cheerleader… oh!" The girl turned and frantically tugged at B.A.'s pant leg, "Can I be a cheerleader! Can I Mr. Baracus! Can I?"  
B.A. eyed Murdock with a help me look before kneeling down eye level with the girl, "Maybe next time, but we really need help coaching. Unless you've changed your mind and you want to play." He watched the wheels turn in her head; Connie tended to be rather obstinate but ended up enjoying everything once she gave it a chance.

"I guess I'll try." She said with a pout and raced off ahead with the other kids towards the field.  
B.A. breathed a sigh of relief, "She's always like that." He said with a shake of his head, "But once she gives it a try she enjoys it."

"I think she's gonna be your star quarterback one day." Murdock grinned. "She'll run through anything to get what she wants in the long run." he stretched his arms above his head. "We got the big field booked today or just the little one?" he asked. Sometimes the oldest kids liked to come by and use the big field for practising, since the high school nearby had only a paved basketball court and not a large track.

"Little." B.A. said with a shrug, "An' yeah, maybe. Just gotta get'er to learn how to throw." He agreed with a nod. B.A. had nothing against girls playing what most considered a boy's sport. It didn't hurt anything and what was wrong with it? The caught up with the kids who were already tossing the pigskin around between themselves as B.A. eyed Murdock, "An' no dog piles on B.A. today, alright?"

"But that's the most fun part!" Murdock laughed, picking up some jerseys and passing them out to the kids who wanted them. "After all, how many kids does it take to hold down one big angry mudsucker?"

B.A. shook his head, "I mean it, no funny business!" He warned as he looked over the clip board he had retrieved from the van on their way to the field, "Okay, drills! Let's go." He placed the whistle hanging around his neck between his lips and let the shrill sound fill the air. Instantly the older kids lined up like a well oiled machine and began to do a series of training drills that were fun and also challenging, "Good, good. It's not about the speed, it's about the execution. Very nice. Two more." Once the older kids were settled into that, he handed Murdock a bag of footballs, "Play some catch with the youngins'." He instructed.

Murdock grinned sideways, taking the bag and whipping the footballs out in every direction. "Footballs are like flags!" he shouted, as the kids ran around in effort to catch the crazy aim. "Never let 'em touch the ground!"

B.A. opened his mouth to say something and then decided to just let them go and have fun, it was one good things about Murdock he could easily keep the younger kids happy and entertained so he could focus on teaching the older ones some basics skills that the little ones didn't have the patience for yet. It also meant that at some point, Murdock would try to pull some sort of stunt on him once he was sure he wasn't paying any attention. B.A. would try to keep his mind on both the older kids and Murdock, but he'd end up failing miserably. He got the kids running some plays and went to go and get the cooler of waters and sports drinks from the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

Murdock was juggling several footballs now, occasionally catching one thrown at him and throwing another back at the kid. They were making a game out of it: how long could he keep them up in the air. At the same time, it was teaching the kids how to throw and catch properly. The pilot had come to understand that the best way to teach little kids skills was to use techniques that didn't seem like drills or chores. Later on when they had more patience and attention spans, you could focus on technique.

B.A. settled the coolers on the side of the field and eyed the time, a few more minutes and they could take a break. He watched Murdock and nodded in approval of what was going on, it looked like utter chaos, but he knew that the Crazy Man was teaching them basics but it a fun way. He watched the older kids as they scrimmaged and then checked the time again, "Break time!" He called out, blowing the whistle and watched as the kids rushed towards the coolers.

Murdock wiped his brow; it was hot under the midday sun, and he headed over as well, leaving the footballs in a small heap on the ground.

"Important to rehydrate." he put on a scholarly voice, to some giggles. "Replacement of electrolytes. To quench one's thirst is to replenish one's fighting spirit." he took a drink. "Ahhh."

B.A. nodded, "Murdock's right so drink up." He took a bottle of water himself and took a long drink of it. It was then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and arched a brow. He glanced at Murdock and then back down and almost did his usual customary yell of annoyance but then got a better idea. Instead he just ignored what he was sure was a water balloon floating just below the ice in one of the coolers and waited for the opportune moment.

It hadn't been his best idea to hide the water balloons in the cooler, knowing that B.A. would have full access to them, but he hadn't really had time to pack them anywhere else. If the big man found them, so be it - they were just water.

The pilot sat down on the grass and relaxed for a moment, wiping his brow again and tipping a little water into his hands to cool them down.

His first thought was to pick one up and take aim himself… but his second thought seemed like a better idea. He snagged a couple of the kids and explained the idea to him, pointing over at Murdock innocently sitting there and showed them the water balloons. The kids nodded and laughed, grabbing some of the balloons and headed towards Murdock with them, problem was the kids decided not only to get Murdock but B.A. as well who suddenly found himself trying to duck and dive to avoid the balloons being sent his way, "Hey! I told you to get Murdock!"

"We thought you needed to cool off too!" One of the kids exclaimed before the rest joined them and began to attack both B.A. and Murdock unmercifully.

"Ack!" Murdock laughed and danced away, some of the balloons missing but mostly getting soaked. He grabbed onto one of the flagpoles and shimmied up a few feet, laughing as the kids kept throwing them. "Not at me, at him!"

B.A. was trying to get to the coolers to get some balloons and get even, but the kids had created their own barrier to keep them from getting anywhere near it, "Not fair! We're out numbered!" He said with a laugh, trying to sound grumpy and like his usual angry self but falling a little short of it.

"He told us to get you!" One of the older boys stated as he pelted Murdock with balloon and chuckled at how good his aim was.

"Nice shot!" B.A. called out impressed until the same kid turned and pelted him as well.  
"Thanks Mr. Baracus!"

"I'm gonna get you for that!" B.A. took after the kid, managing to snag a water balloon that someone had dropped and tossing it at him, "It's payback time kids!" He grinned as they all scattered, the girls letting out high pitched shrieks between giggles as he carefully began to toss water balloons back at them after finally getting through the blockade around the coolers.

Murdock, in the mean-time, had come down from the pole and was dragging one of the coolers away from the main group towards a bit of a low hurdles fence. Some of the kids followed him, and he began lobbing the water balloons at B.A. and the other group.

"Hey!" B.A. Sputtered as one of the balloons Murdock lobbed at him hit him right in the fact, "Who's side you on Crazy Man!" He threw a balloon back at the Captain, as they all seemed to break up into two teams and yet still managed to also fight amongst themselves as well.

It was a good way to exercise and an even better way to cool off in the balmy last days of summer heat of southern California. B.A. made sure to keep the older kids from throwing too hard at their younger team mates as the water war went on, "We need a game plan." He decided suddenly and motioned his team over and huddled with them, every so often some of them would look up eye towards the area Murdock had gathered some kids and look back down with a chuckle.

"Okay. Break. Let's do this!" B.A. helped the kids charge towards the other team, throwing water balloons as fast as they could while some of the other kids hung back and grabbed the cooler and began to sneak around to the back of where Murdock was.

Murdock sighed. "Oh, the responsibilities of the general." he put two kids on lookout duty and sent two into the field to dodge and get better shots while the others made bucket-brigade-style chains, passing from one kid to another. The guards spotted the sneakers, and pelted them until they dropped their quarry and ran back.

Where Murdock was more of a strategist, B.A. was all out full attack. He directed his team like a machine, pushing them forward and he right along with them in the front like a large shield taking most of the hits as they gave counter attacks, "Look for a hole and charge in there!" He instructed the kids with the cooler who kept having to fall back from the assault they were getting, "Chad, Jeffery, Alex! Go give them cover!" He motioned three of the larger boys on his side towards them and then tried to help the rest draw the opposing teams attention away from the surprise attack they were mounting.

Murdock was in full-on director mode. "Joey! Sam! Right and cover, you follow Max and Dustin!" he gestured with his arm, helping the kids load up. He had some smaller ones on his side, and it helped because they were watching specifically for sneak attacks. Nothing would get past them, not at all.

B.A. watched his friend's strategy closely, at the moment he couldn't see a way around but when you couldn't go around you went through… or at least that was how he saw it, "Direct all attacks to the front line guys! Slow'em down!" He instructed and as he grabbed some water balloons and took aim pacifically at Murdock, "I'll handle their leader!" He said with a smirk and began to fire balloon after balloon at the Pilot to keep him distracted from anything else.

Murdock scowled and ducked down behind the small hurdle wall. "Take down their leader, squadron!" he commanded.

"Uh oh." Suddenly every water balloon that was being thrown from Murdock's side was sent in B.A. direction. The Sergeant did his best to dodge as many as he could, but it was quite the onslaught, "Ack!" He slipped on some of the wet grass and landed hard on the ground with a cry of surprise, "Gah!" Around him the kids laughed, amused that such a big man could be brought down like that.

"!" Murdock yelled, as every child descended upon the big man, even the pilot himself, dancing and laughing and clapping his hands in the air.

"I…" He was instantly covered in kids of all sizes and ages laughing and breaking what remaining water balloons there were over his head, "told you…" B.A. glared at Murdock, but was laughing, especially because one of the kids kept trying to climb across his ribs, "no…" roar of laughter, "dog piles… ack! Not the ribs!" When they realized the big guy was ticklish there, some of the kids pounced on the opportunity, "Uncle! Uncle! I surrender!" He cried out while finally standing up, a kid or two hanging from his arms around his neck, legs and waist as he moved towards Murdock, "Your turn Crazy Man. Get'em!" B.A. ordered and watched as the group took off after the pilot, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

Murdock whooped and grabbed the cooler, dumping the contents - water and a few remaining balloons - onto the oncoming kids, laughing as he dropped it, then let himself be pulled down, rolling to avoid being hurt and just letting the kids pin him down. It was just too much fun.

B.A. smirked as he walked over and looked down at Murdock, "I win. Ha ha." He said proud of himself, figuring it was all said and done until he felt the ice cold water of the second cooler splash over him, "That is cold!" He said with a shake of his large frame and turned, shaking his head as he gave the kids a mock evil eye making them laugh.

"No. We won. You and Mr. Murdock lost." One of the older boys stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms in the fashion B.A. tended to do.

"I consider it a victory." Murdock said, smiling as he sat up, kids still hanging on him like barnacles. "One great victory. Over the heat of the day!"

"I can agree with that. Be so glad when this danged weather changes." B.A. nodded and eyed the time, "Well it's lunch time. Come on let's see what kinda grub they got for us today. Let's go troops." He ushered them towards the inside as he bent down to pick up the coolers and right them putting their lids back on them.

Murdock headed inside with the kids, making sure they all stayed together and kept fairly in line, waiting for B.A. once they'd all headed to the cafeteria.

They'd clean the broken balloons up after lunch he decided as he headed in, stomach growling. They had cold sandwiches, some grapes and carrots sticks. B.A. waited until everyone else got what they wanted before he loaded up, he always did that considering he ate as much as five of the bigger kids tended to eat.

"Why you got no grapes?" One of the kids asked him curiously.

"Cuz I don't like'em."

"Why not?"

B.A. eyed the kid's tray, "Why don't you got any carrots?"

"Cuz they're yucky." The kid answered defiantly.

"Well I think grapes are yucky. So there ya go squirt." He stated with a chuckle before taking a large bite of sandwich number one.

Murdock had some of everything, and had piled most of it in his sandwich. Other kids were egging him on, trying to see how much he could stuff in before the top fell off. He was making circus music noises, and grinning at the attention.

B.A. just shook his head slowly, "Crazy Fool." He muttered, but watched despite how silly he thought it was just to see as well how much the Pilot could pile on it, "You gotta try to take a bite when you're all done. I dare ya." He challenged Murdock with an amused grin.

"Yeah! You gotta try to eat it!" Some of the kids chimed in agreeing with B.A.

"I don't know, guys, are you sure I can open my mouth that big?" Murdock teased. Then he grinned, opened wide like a snake unhinging its jaw, and seemingly effortlessly took a bite. Kids shrieked in amusement and applauded as the pilot tried not to choke.

B.A. watched as well just in case he had to do the Heimlich or something, "Crazy man." He said shaking his head, he didn't really believe he would try it but then again it didn't surprise him either. Some of the other volunteers and workers were even watching with bated breath as the man actually pulled the feat off, "You part snake there Murdock?" B.A. had to ask with amusement in his tone.

"I am many things." Murdock said slyly, once he'd cleared his mouth. From then on he only took normal bites - his jaw hurt a little.

B.A. shook his head slowly, "Does science know bout you? You should be studied by more than just Shrinks." He suggested in an amused tone, but he was kind of serious… Murdock was an enigma that he was all too sure some smart dudes would love to get their hands on and figure out what made him tick. Personally however, B.A. didn't want to know. Some things in his opinion were meant to stay mysteries and Murdock was definitely one of them.

"Man was not meant to be examined." Murdock said sternly, finishing his sandwich and helping himself to more grapes and carrots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

B.A. chuckled, "If you say so." Though he was partly sure that his friend was some kind of Alien.

Lunch was over and soon B.A. had them back outside and was helping to pick up the mess they had made on the smaller field, doing his best to ignore the protests from some of the kids, "Hey, we can't leave it here, it's litterin' and that's bad." He explained when some of them didn't stop complaining after a moment.

"Can we play so more after we're done?"

"Yeah. We got time. We can get a scrimmage game goin'. Whoever picks up the most balloons can be team captains." He offered and grinned as they started getting into finishing up.

Murdock smiled and handed out trash bags, singing loudly as he paraded around the yard. The younger ones were scouring the ground carefully, picking up every piece of rubber.

Finally everything was picked up and the kids got divided up into teams, fairly evened out age wise one team wasn't made up of just older or younger kids. B.A. stood back with Murdock and watched them play, both reffing and coaching at the same time with the Pilot. It amazed him how much Murdock knew about the game, since he never really saw the Captain as much of a Sports kind of man, "Hey, this is tackle football not the WWF!" B.A. had to warn some of the kids several times.

Murdock made most of the calls about fumbles. He had an eye like a hawk for slippage and theft by other kids. At the same time, though, he noticed a few of them that keenly weren't into the game at all - trying to stay off to the side or even worse - doing things like kicking up parts of the field to create tripping hazards.

B.A. was more for watching the up close and physical action, making sure they were playing fairly that way. Before long it was becoming evident that the day was drawing to a close, "Alright. After this play we wrap it up kids!" He instructed and then blew his whistle as they got into formation and snapped the play into action. He was really amazed at how well they retained the plays he had taught them, he rarely had to call out one anymore for them, "Nice. Very good! Run it hard to that goal line!" He was jogging along on the sideline as one of the kids made his way to gain the final touchdown.

"Go go go go go!" Murdock cheered as he ran sideways, giant loping strides, following the kids and the ball as they made their way down the field. "Almost there!"

It was one of the younger kids, and B.A. knew the older and much faster kids were hanging back and letting him take it. It made the big guy smile warmly, "Alright Kid! Way to go!" He crouched down to give the kid a high five after he crossed the goal line and spiked the ball properly, "Thanks Mr. Baracus!" He was a cute kid, a few teeth missing and one new one coming in so that when he spoke he had a little bit of a lisp and whistle to his words.

"You play that good next week and we'll win for sure." B.A. promised, with that large laugh of his as he ruffled the kid's hair, "Alright. Pack it up, make sure every bit of equipment is put back where it belongs." He instructed, helping them as they picked stuff up, "They had fun today. Though you really though you could hide them balloons from me in the coolers? Crazy fool." He said with a shake of his head as they all walked back towards the Center.

"Can't blame me for trying." Murdock grinned. "And we would have gotten away with it too, me and those pesky kids!" he snapped his fingers in the air, then stretched. "That's quite a sore shoulder...guess I gotta do more stretches before I start throwin' again."

"Ya think?" The Sergeant shook his head, "Ain't you doin' those mornin' drills Hannibal gave us all to do?" B.A. always did the stuff Hannibal said they should concerning exercise and staying in shape and he was pretty sure he was the only one who did. Though if Face didn't he wondered how the man stayed in the shape he was in. They helped the kids put the equipment into the closets they belonged to and then made sure they got picked up by their parents or guardians, "Well that's the last of 'em. You owe me a lil' somethin' for letting you come today. An' don't you dare try tellin' me you're outta curry." B.A. warned as they walked towards his van.

"I owe you!" Murdock shook his head. "Highly doubtful. I, after all, provided not only a competent teaching coach, but also a cool refreshing activity which improved aim and retrieval!"

B.A. frowned, stared at him, grumbled and then slid into the van, "Oh really? An' if I hadn't let you come along you'd be sittin' in that way too nice for y'all apartment an' bored outta yer mind." He challenged back, it wasn't a very good challenge considering he knew that Murdock being bored was impossible. He'd never known the man to be bored in all the years he'd known him, "How bout if I ask nicely?" He offered.

"Have you ever seen Indiana Jones?" he rubbed his hands together, jumping into the passenger seat. "The apartment, a perfect replica of the Temple of Doom!"

B.A. tightened his hands around the steering wheel as he drove, "Face is gonna kill me. An' he can only cuz he is a better shot than me." He muttered, shaking his head, "An' I am not gonna be Short Round t'your Indy either." He warned, they had had this conversation before at least once or twice.

"Naww, Face's gotta be him!" Murdock pulled his baseball cap backwards. "Okie Dokie, Docta Jones!" he whistled. "That's actually pretty bad."

B.A. just shook his head, "I am a dead man walking." He muttered, "An' course it was bad you ain't no freakin' Chinese ten year old. Crazy fool!" He wheeled into the apartment building's garage and parked, "Here's a thought, we watch Temple of Doom instead of you tryin' to find the hidden treasure." He offered hopefully.

"Mo-vie! Mo-vie! Mo-vie!" Murdock chanted, throwing his arms up in the air. He whacked the ceiling of the van and yelped with surprise and pain, sticking his finger in his mouth. "Ow!"

"Haha." B.A. mused at the Pilot, "That's what you get for actin' crazy." He stated matter-of-factly as he got out and headed for the elevator, "But first, you're makin' some food. Then we'll watch the movie." He promised, now he was beginning to understand why Face called it babysitting Murdock in a sense… although he really didn't see it that way himself. It was more like keeping Murdock from going too crazy sitting.

"Fine." Murdock rubbed the back of his hand and smiled as they continued up to Face's apartment. "But you gotta get it all set up with the surround sound and the big screen. Let Chef Murdock handle the food."

"Deal." B.A. said with a nod as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse apartment that he still wondered how they had acquired, "So how did the Faceman get this place anyhow? Still don't know." He looked to Murdock and wasn't sure if he even knew as he moved towards the media center in the living room area of the apartment and got to work making sure it was set up properly, "Ah ha. Got a loose wire, no wonder the left speakers weren't workin' last time." He muttered loudly as he worked.

Murdock went straight to work in the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing boxes and packages off the shelves. "I don't know, I never did ask. I think he might'a mentioned it to Sosa, but I don't know for sure. You want it extra spicy?"

B.A. shook his head; he doubted Face had told anyone, especially his woman. Well he'd be surprised if he had, seeing as the man kept secrets better than For Knox kept gold. Finally he got the sound system up to par and located the movie, "Ya really hafta ask?" He glanced to Murdock, "Yes." He motioned to him to get back to the cooking and smiled at the smells that were already filling the air, "Smells like heaven." He commented dreamily. Where Murdock's one true love was flying, B.A.'s was food.

Murdock cheerfully sitrred things about until he'd gotten the desired results, and brought things out about forty minutes later. "We are ready!" he exclaimed, setting things down on a small table in front of the large tv.

B.A. sighed and hit the buttons on the universal remote and sat back with a grin, soon the room vibrated with sound, "Nice." He said very pleased with his efforts as he dug into his food with a happy sound, "I think this is the best batch you've made Crazy Man!" He exclaimed as he glanced to the screen. He wasn't a big movie buff, but he had to admit the Indiana Jones movies were too bad.

Murdock smiled to himself as he passed B.A. the hot sauce for some of the less spicy items. He liked the warm burn himself, but he didn't want to go completely...crazy.

B.A. liked it hot and the hotter the better. He wasn't sure why, his Mother hand never really cooked him spicy food, maybe when he got into the army he developed a taste for it considering at times army food wasn't the best and you had to do anything you could to make it taste good. He watched the movie without much reaction, well he reacted more to the food actually which wasn't anything new, "So what's your favorite part?" He was curious; he'd never really talked movies before with Murdock.

"The bugs." Murdock said, making creepy-crawler motions with his hands and fingers, grinning broadly from ear to ear.

B.A. made a little bit of a face at that, "You would." He muttered and then covered his ears as the female lead started screaming again, "So glad we don't deal with any screamin' women like that. Dunno how he dealt with it." He muttered, shaking his head before he resumed eating, taking his time to enjoy it better.

"It's odd, actually." Murdock took a drink. "After the first movie, where Marian is essentially Jones' equal, now he's stuck with a girl who screams batshit insanity every time something icky happens."

"Yeah… it's crazy. Shoulda kept the Marian chick in it." He said with a nod, "She was a better fit." He agreed, "Though some of it I don't blame her for freakin' out, makes me wonder how much of it was actin' an' how much of it was real screamin." He said with some amusement, "Makes me think back to Korea when Sosa got spooked by that snake. Never thought she'd ever scream like that, but I guess every woman has the ability." He said with a shrug.

"This movie takes place before the first one." Murdock reminded him. "So he hasn't run into her again, yet." he stretched, then went back to eating his dinner. "Most people forget that this one takes place in 1933; took me a dozen watches to remember it myself!"

"Never knew that." B.A. blinked, "Now I reckon I do." He didn't pay that much attention to movies, but Murdock was like a walking encyclopaedia of random knowledge, which made B.A. wonder if he could ask him anything about anything and he'd know it somehow. It was always a tempting thought in the back of his mind at given moments, "Her an' the chic from the first Batman movie should start a screamin' club." He stated and sat back, his plate clean and relaxed watching the show.

"I do prefer Michelle Pfeiffer, myself." Murdock grinned a little, then returned to the movie.

B.A. just shook his head, "You would… she was just as crazy as you in that role." He muttered, rolling his eyes and watched the screen, laughing here and there at some things he did find amusing, "Think there's really some weird hidden civilization out there that does crazy shit like that?"

"Maybe. You never know." Murdock said mysteriously. "Maybe one day, I'll be reunited with my own kind! And then all will be well, for the toast points will be numerous and the trash bags will be beautiful." he nodded sagely and continued to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

It was comments like that, that made B.A. wish the sofa was just a little bit longer. He eyed his friend, studying him and realized at times he really did wonder if the man was in fact from another planet, it would make sense after all, "Don't think the world could handle any more of your kind Crazy Man."

"Oh we're not from this world!" Murdock continued to watch the movie and eat his dinner. "We're dropped off as changeling babies, you know how the stork brings babies, well we're dropped off from planes. At low altitudes. So we don't, you know, die. In parachutes. And that's how we live."

B.A. scooted a little closer to the end of the sofa he was closest too, "Babies don't come from no storks... didn't we already have this conversation once? Hannibal explained it." He stated shaking his head, "Though I'm sure they found your crazy ass under a rock."

"I did not come from under a rock." this was the first time Murdock actually broke away from the screen; he glared rather harshly at B.A.

He had been joking, finding much mirth in his comment but clearly Murdock had not and the glare instantly made B.A. stop and advert his eyes from the Pilot in guilt, "I was just jokin fool. Relax." He returned his eyes to the large flat screen.

"I am relaxed." Murdock said, turning his gaze back to the tv as well, just in time to watch them climbing into a mine cart. "If I was any more relaxed, I'd be dead."

B.A. frowned he didn't much like that statement, but he let it slide, "Sorry." He muttered not usually one for apologizing for anything really and grew silent, "Now I like this part, looks like fun." He stated, smiling again as he watched.

Murdock broke into another grin again as he reached for his food. "I'd love to try this some day."

"Oh hell yeah." B.A. agreed with a large grin, "Maybe one of these days considerin' all the weird shit we get into we might get the chance."

Murdock's grin nearly split his face in two as he cheered on the good guys. He liked the movies - it was so easy to tell who was good and who was bad. And the good guys always won.

B.A. found himself getting drawn into the climax of the film, clapping a little when Indy saved the day as usual, "Indiana Jones kicks major ass." He stated with his own brand of gleefulness, "We need to go on adventures like that." He stated and wondered if something would ever come up that way.

"We go on adventures like that all the time." Murdock pointed out. "But I do wanna ride in a mine cart."|

"Good point." B.A. admitted, "But Indy makes it so much cooler. He's like all of us put into one man. Which is freakin' sweet." He stretched and turned the tv and speakers off now that the movie had come to its end, "Amazed we didn't get noise complaints." He said with an amused grin and stood grabbing his plate and helped clean up by rinsing his own dish off and putting it in the dish washer.

"Well, only the people downstairs would know." Murdock jabbed downward with his finger. "Since we've got the whole roof to ourselves."

"True." He glanced down to the floor briefly and then back up, "Ah well. If all Faceman has to worry bout is smoothing over a noise complaint when he gets back then we're good." Considering all the other trouble the two of them could no doubt get into.

"Oh I'm sure he's got things set up." Murdock grinned, loading the dishwasher. "I love all this state-of-the-art kitchenware. It makes life so much easier, don't ya think?"

"Amen to that. Pity they don't make portable dishwashers. Bet the mess halls woulda loved that." He said with a grin and decided to help a little bit more by wiping the counters off, "Do you ever miss it?" B.A. looked at Murdock seriously and curiously.

Murdock's expression was a little wistful, a little happy, and a little tired. "Sometimes." he finally said. "But you know, I did always have a problem with the wrong kinda authority."

B.A. nodded, "Yeah. Me too. If it hadn't been for Hannibal I'd never gone back to that life…" His expression echoed Murdock's to a degree, "'Least we still get to do what we love to some point, right? I think I'd go as crazy as you if I couldn't do somethin'."

"And we couldn't have that." Murdock shook his head with a laugh. "I'm the crazy one here."

"Definitely. It's all yours man." B.A. stated promptly, "Crazy can stay your thing." He agreed and poured himself a glass of milk, his mouth still a little too warm from dinner and plus he liked the stuff anyhow.

"As it is, so it shall be!" Murdock exclaimed, taking out a giant tub of ice cream from the freezer. "Ahh, life. How sweet it is!"

B.A. just shook his head, "Where do you get this stuff?" He figured partly from movies and partly from the Crazy Man's own mind he was sure as he eyed the ice cream, "What flavor?"

"Chocolate vanilla swirl. With marshmallows in it." Murdock was scooping it into a couple of bowls.

"Nice." He noted how Murdock was already getting him a bowl of the stuff, "Such a good buddy." He said with a grin and patted the Captain on the back before snatching the fullest bowl and settling at the breakfast bar to eat it.

Murdock began flicking marshmallows at B.A. whenever he figured he could sneak one in. He quickly resumed eating, playing innocent.

His dark eyes narrowed and slid over towards Murdock, "I know what you're doin' Fool." He stated and flicked the marshmallows back at him and resumed eating as well, both amused and annoyed at the fact the Crazy Man was flicking food at him.

"Food wars!" Murdock said in a low voice, muttering to his bowl. "Soldiers, prepare for a harsh winter..."


End file.
